What happens when you are in a coma?
by doc boy
Summary: Ben and Gwen have a nasty fight with an alien. So bad it has them end up in a coma... this fic shows what it looks like from their point of view...  Please review...  Thank you...


What happens when you're in a coma…?

Ben and Gwen are now 23 years old and are married and have one year old daughter named Lily. They have gotten into a vicious fight against powerful aliens. And the fight was quite nasty. So nasty it knocked Ben and Gwen unconscious and they are now in the ambulance on the way to this hospital so this fic will present things from their point of view…

Ben and Gwen felt themselves being transported somewhere else; they felt that their beds rattling because of the ambulance's movement on the slightly bumpy terrain and its rapid movement….

They could hear the ambulance sirens slow and garbled but it didn't wake them up. They felt like everything near them was moving in slow motion. They saw a white light fixture glaring into their eyes but they didn't respond. They saw the doctors holding a flashlight and flashing its light into their eyes. They heard and understood yet didn't understand at the same time what the doctors said that they are now responding. It's a strange paradox. You just need to be in that position in order to fully understand it…

They then felt a shudder and their beds moved a little bit. The ambulance has come to stop. The back doors of the ambulance have opened and they heard the doctors yell in a slow and garbled voice

_"Mooovvvvee….!"_

Several minutes later they felt themselves being transported into the Trauma section. They both felt infusion tubs being put into their veins and oxygen masks put onto their faces. They then heard the AKG machine beeping repeatedly in a rhythm that kept changing… then Gwen stopped hearing the beeping and felt she was being transported somewhere else. She then felt a stinging pain in her chest and she then saw the doctors and white ceiling lamp again, but she was still in a coma…

Ben had a cast installed onto his right arm and bandages were strapped to his head. He felt his right foot being rinsed with water. Possibly to sterilize it before putting a cast on it, or rinsing off some blood that was smeared all over it.

Ben and Gwen then felt themselves being transported into a different room. Probably the room they would be staying in… they then saw everything turn black. The hospital lights have been turned off…

They have lost four days…

Ben and Gwen's eyes started to flicker… they were beginning to wake up…

It felt like their eyes were a lens of a camera… they saw paintings on the ceiling slowly move into the focus as the AKG machine's beeping slowly stopped being slow and garbled… they heard the suction sounds of their oxygen masks which were keeping them alive. They blinked with their eyes several times and started to look around them. They saw a window nearby. It was dark outside. They saw a painting of Mickey Mouse on the ceiling; they saw the door on the left side of the room. They then both looked to the left of their beds and saw their parents sitting next to them and seemed to be sleeping sitting down. Ben tried to talk but he wasn't able to do anything but make out soft sounds. Same thing with Gwen. Thankfully Ben's mother Sandra and Gwen's mother Lily sensed that ben and Gwen were trying to talk to them and woke up. When they saw that their children were awake they said softly

"Ben! /Gwen!" which woke up the fathers too.

"How are you feeling Gwen?" asked Lily.

Gwen just moved her lips but could only whisper muttered words. The same thing happened with Ben.

The two parents realized that their kids were not able to talk at the time so they just let them be. They said their good nights and their 'get well soon' wishes; air kissed them and walked out of the room. The two parents thought that their kids were awake but what really happened was that they were still feeling a little hazy, light headed and half asleep…

The next morning…

They both woke up and felt much more focused… they looked around them and started to mutter quietly

_"Ben…"_

_"Gwen…"_

They then looked to their side and saw each other lying in their beds. They smiled

_"Ben…"_

_"Gwen…"_

They whispered.

"_How are you feeling?..."_ asked Gwen softly and tiredly

_"Tired and in pain… how bout you Gwen?..."_

_"Same here Ben… same here…" _said Gwen

They both smiled and reached for each other's hand and grabbed it and smiled at each other.

_"I love you…"_ they whispered to each other and then whispered

_"I love you too…"_ and then smiled and closed their eyes and let go of each other's hands… they have fallen asleep…

A few months later…

Ben and Gwen were now exiting the hospital through the main doors hand in hand.

"Oh man it's good to be out again Gwen…" Ben said with a good nice sniff of fresh air

"Yeah I couldn't agree more Ben…" said Gwen with a smile as Ben smiled back and looked her in the eyes.

"I have been dying to do this for a very long time…" he said with a smile as his face inched closer to hers as their lips met for the first time in months… it was the best kiss in the world… so loving… so passionate… so… so… something you so looked forward to and it finally happened… and they couldn't be happier about it… they then departed from the kiss and looked each other in the eyes and just hugged each other lovingly and Gwen said

"Now come on Ben. Lily is waiting for us at home…' Ben nodded as they walked towards their car and sneaked each other a sweet little kiss every once in a while…

They had the best life one could ever wish for…

And they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

End…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? (Not to mention dramatic) Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
